owlipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Gee HtraE
Sky Gee HtraE is a planet created by Aviatorgee, Owli and Pureegee in May 26th 1856 that looks like HtraE, the planet had a alternate 1930 setting, more aviation and the territories of Sky Gee Amereegee had different names, there can be some aviation combat battles in the planet, because it is infested by air pirates/air privateers in the planet like Loma had space pirates, the primary transportation in the planet was planes, autogyros and zeppelins (cargo zeppelins mostly transported by the Villagers of Minecraft), many islands formed in the planet and some of them were used as pirate havens, bases and misc features, the planet's western parts and lacks federal law. Notable CitizensEdit Weegee Clones Owli Clones Aviatorgee Clones Villagers (Minecraft) Air Milita OrganizationsEdit Broadway Bombeegees (militas of The Empireegee State) The Peanuteegee Knights (militas of the entire Sky Gee HtraE planet) Other Air Militas Facist Air Militas OrganizationsEdit Hott Kammerjagers (translated Gee Exterminators; a Germaneegee facist Anti-Weegee group) Hott Zerstorers (translated Gee Destroyers; a Germaneegee facist Anti-Weegee group) Hott Teufels (translated Gee Devils; a Germaneegee facist Anti-Weegee group) Air Pirates OrganizationsEdit Weegee Killers Olie Looters Olie Raiders (allied with The Weegee Killers) Olie Henchmen Pollie Cowgirls Pollie Stashers Pollie Witches (allied with Olie Raiders and The Weegee Killers) Pollie Robbers Noddy Devils (an enemy with Weegee and the Weegee Killers) Kai-Lan Haidaos (allied with the Weegee Killers and is a communist air pirate group) Polieville Stealers (formerly the Polieville Bombers) Higgly-Volts Higglyskulls Higgly Tornados Sofia Royal Reapers Playhouse Disney Violators Disney Junior Robbers Higgly Biggly Ivy Grievers PB&J Aquas Ms Fern Psychopathers Higgly Flamethrowers Gloomius Tormentors Cowgirl Sal Bombers The Polie Kids Other Air Pirates Police Organizations Edit Higgly PD Gee PD Air Privateers OrganizationsEdit Punkeeh Shark Maulers (allied with the Weegee Air Rangers and are privateers of The Empireegee State and The Industrial States of Amereegee) Funkeeh Casino Spanners (allied with the Weegee Air Rangers and the Twenkal Jesters and are privateers of The Industrial States of Amereegee) Twenkal Royal Jesters (allied with the Weegee Air Rangers and are privateers of The Industrial States of Amereegee) Kep Rocket Blasters (allied with the Weegee Air Rangers and are privateers of the western parts of Sea Haveegee) Mazeeh Jesters (allied with the Weegee Air Rangers and are privateers of the eastern/western parts of Sea Haveegee) Fortreegee Looters Other Privateers Private Air Security Organizations Edit Olieegee Defenders (allied with the Weegee Air Rangers and their base is located in Sea Haveegee) Weegee Air Rangers Villager Warriors Other Air Securities History (Incomplete)Edit New Storyline (Work in Progress) Edit The Skies of Sky Gee HtraE are a dangerous place, but they weren't always that way. Sky Gee HtraE was peaceful and stable. And not too long ago, the planet was hostile free from danger. In 1855, the first signs of the creation of the planet started when Owli created Aviatorgee, Ms. Aviatorgee, Aviatorgee Jr. Then in early January 1856, Aviatorgee was thinking of an idea of creating an aviation-related planet. He asked Pureegee to create the planet he thought of and give it a name, Pureegee accepted and he created the planet and named it "Sky Gee HtraE". In mid Feburary 1856, Aviatorgee started constructing buildings, houses, skyscrapers and the terrain. In 1858, the planet was finished being formed, the population system consisted Owli Clones, Mari Clones, Luig Clones, Fortran Clones, Oli Clones, Aviatorgee Clones, Ulona Clones and Fremmlins. In 1913, the first World Aviation War broke out in Sky Gee HtraE. Original Storyline 1 Edit The Skies of Sky Gee HtraE are a dangerous place, but they weren't always that way. Sky Gee HtraE was peaceful and stable. And not too long ago, the planet was hostile free from danger. It was created when Peanuteegee was bored and wanted to create a planet that is a world of aviation so he asked Scientistgee to create it and he accepted to create the planet, after the planet was created, 20 Weegee Clones (who are male and female) moved in to the planet including 20 Common Female Weegees, they started collecting resources in the planet and they made a alternate 1930 setting of the planet also by making old cameras, televisions, 1930 buildings and other 1930 related things, the 20 Weegee Clones/Common Female Weegees started repopulating the planet increasing the population of 40 Weegees to 900,000,000,000 Weegees in a very fast repopulating rate, they later named the countries and continents of the planet after the Sky Gees places, they also created air militas in case of air pirate attacks and made air travel the primary transportation of Sky Gee HtraE, after Samaweegee heard this, he wanted to overpower the air militas and rob cargo from the planet so he started the first serious air pirate threat was sta Samaweegee; a former Anti-Weegee Alliance leader created the Weegee Killers pirate gang, he also hired his allies Playhouse Disney Army Members/Disney Junior Army Members (who previously helped Samaweegee terrorize Weegee Robo Blast Galaxy) and disbanded Anti-Weegee Alliance Members (who aren't deceased/haven't betrayed The Anti-Weegee Alliance), The Weegee Killers moved into Weegtah (posing as Gees' Collective milita) where they stole a militia zeppelin thanks to Olie Polie and Pollie Polie's successful plan for stealing a zeppelin. Admidst the chaos, bootleggers and pirates thrived. Scores of new militas, most determined to defend their states, battled increasingly colorful and flamboyant raiders. Olie's Henchmen, Higglyskulls, Bandit Fakegee Group, Redmanngee's Gang, Higglykid Reapers and other pirate groups pilaged across national boundaries. Sky Gee HtraE is a planet politely at battle. Rival militas fall on each other in defense of their own national interests. Pirates/Privateers challenge these militas/pirates/privateers for control of the skies, and they are often victorious, later new islands formed and some of the islands were formed into air pirate havens and cities, Olie Polie, Pollie Polie (formerly Pollie Pi) and some other various Playhouse Disney Army/Disney Junior Army Members got married. After Weegee heard Sky Gee HtraE was under attack, he formed the Weegee Air Ranger private air security to wipe out The Weegee Killers and their allies. Original Storyline 2 Edit The Skies of CS Weegee Amereegee are a dangerous place, but they weren't always that way. CS Weegee HtraE was peaceful and stable. And not too long ago, the planet was hostile free from danger. When Peanuteegee was developing the Crimson Skies Weegee Corsairs Computer game media franchise, he wanted to create a planet that is based off the Crimson Skies Weegee Corsairs computer game media franchise, he named the planet CS Weegee HtraE, he asked Scientistgee to create it and he accepted to create the planet, after the planet was created, 20 Weegee Clones (who are male and female) moved in to the planet including 20 Common Female Weegees, they started collecting resources in the planet and they made a 1930 setting of the planet also by making old cameras, televisions, 1930 buildings and other 1930 related things, the 20 Weegee Clones/Common Female Weegees started repopulating the planet increasing the population of 40 Weegees to 900,000,000,000 Weegees in a very fast repopulating rate, they later named the countries and contienents of the planet after the Crimson Skies Weegee Corsairs places, they also created militas in case of air pirate attacks, the first serious pirate threat came 3 weeks later. Samaweegee; a former Anti-Weegee Alliance leader created the Weegee Killers pirate gang, he also hired Playhouse Disney Army Members/Disney Junior Army Members and disbanded Anti-Weegee Alliance Members (who aren't deceased/haven't betrayed The Anti-Weegee Alliance), The Weegee Killers moved into Weegtah (posing as Gees' Collective milita) where they stole a milita zeppelin thanks to Olie Polie's sucessful plan for stealing a zeppelin. Admidst the chaos, bootleggers and pirates thrived. Scores of new militas, most determined to defend their states, battled increasingly colorful and flamboyant raiders. Olie's Henchmen, Higglyskulls, Bandit Fakegee Group, Redmanngee's Gang, Higglykid Reapers and other pirate groups. Original Storyline 3 Edit It started when Kip, his sisters Wiki, Tini and Pookie had taken over CS Weegee Amereegee and demolished it's intercontinental railway system and highways quickly fell into despair or were sabotaged. The automobile, once destined to become the national shipping vehicle, Olie Polie gave way to gyrotaxis, aerobuses and the cargo zeppelins that commanded the skylines of CS Weegee HtraE. Weegee heard about the invasion, so he created the Weegee Air Corps and made all allied armies of the League of Weegees make air forces, planes and zeppelins to fly in the war. Kip, Wiki, Tini and Pookie went to tell The Anti-Gees Alliance, Playhouse Disney Army and Disney Junior Army and the allies of The Anti-Gees Alliance that Kip and his 3 sisters had successfully taken over CS Weegee HtraE and made air transport popular, they agreed and most Playhouse Disney Soldiers had started living in CS Weegee HtraE. Weegee told his air corps to make the Devastators and millitary zeppelins for the war and he said "We haven't got the plans for the other planes so we have to steal some from our enemy we are facing". Kip got the blueprints for all the planes as well as the autogyros, he made planes for The-Anti Gees Alliance and it's allied armies, The-Anti Gees Alliance flew to CS Weegee HtraE to take over the land. Weegee and his Air Corp Army flew their Devastator and millitary zeppelins to CS Weegee HtraE to fight against the Anti-Gees Alliance. Places Edit Pacificeegee Disputed Westeegee Territories Lakoteegee Territory Gees Collective Industrial States of Amereegee Protectorate of Ontareegee République de Québeegee Maritime Provinceegees Atlanticeegee Coalition Empiregee State Columbeegee Protectorate of the Outer Gees Appalacheegee Confederation of Dixeegee French Louiseegee Protectorate of Oklahomeegee Republic of Texaseegee Arixeegee Navajee Nation Free Colaradeegee State Weegtah Nation of Hollyweegee Kingdom of Hawaiitran Alaskeegee Weegba Toy Park Polie Territory Olie Haven (The Olie Raiders main base) Pollie Haven (The Pollie Raiders main base) Higgly Territory Playhouse Disney Territory Polie Territory Disney Junior Haveegee Sea Haveegee (Centre/Pirate Haven Section) Sea Haveegee (South/Cloudy Section) Sea Haveegee (North/Rocky Section) Catalineegee (offcoast the Nation of Hollyweegee) North Pole Germaneegee Eygpteegee Asiagee Japangee Chineegee Londeegee Scotlandgee Indeegee Temple Island Cove CampaignsEdit This is a list of campaigns that happened in Sky Gee HtraE. Defender of Sea HaveegeeEdit The campaign begun when the Olieegee Defender Air Security had token down the Sea Haveegee pirate haven and seized it's territory as a base. Unfortunately for Olieegee, the Gloomius Tormentors along with the Weegee Killers and their allies; Olie Raiders and Pollie Raiders wanted to destroy the Olieegee Defenders new base, so he sets out to try and seize territory from Olieegee, he tries a superzeppelin to destroy the Olieegee Defender base to make Sea Haveegee his new base, Ultimately the super zeppelin generated storms and tornadoes in Sea Haveegee, the superzeppelin was destroyed entirely by the Olieegee Defenders, Weegee Air Rangers, Beegee's Army, Punkeeh Shark Maulers and the Armageddon Legion saving Sea Haveegee by Olieegee and his allies, Funkeeh later stole the plans for the super zep which was located in Pollie Haven, Owli was later given a badge for his bravery by Weegee for saving Sea Haveegee. The Snow SiegeEdit The campaign begun when Histler plans to rule Sky Gee HtraE, he stole some titanium from a Weegee Mine to construct a Snow Turbine, Ultimately, The entire states of Sky Gee Amereegee was temporaily sieged and freezed by Hitser and made an army of Hitser Clones, Weegee Clone 66 and Weegee Clone 7892 tried to steal the plans of The Snow Turbine from Hitser's hideout that was located at a pirate den in Arixeegee, but they didn't suceeded because the Pollie Raiders stole the plans, Pollie later gave a copy of the Snow Turbine plans to her ally; The Weegee Killers, she kept the original blueprints and made some copies of the Snow Turbine in case the original blueprint is lost, Weegee Clone 66 and Weegee Clone 7892 managed to hijack one of Pollie's War Class zeps and stolen a copy of The Snow Turbine blueprints and retrieved it to Weegee and the 2 Weegee Clones told him that Histler is freezing Sky Gee HtraE into ice, after Weegee heard this he sent Owli, Suteegee, Meegee (that Weegee is frankily enemies with him), Armageddongee, Beegee, Greegee and a whole mass of Weegee Clones and Fakegees to destroy Hitser, after The Weegee Killers heard this, they joined in to destroy Hitser's superweapon, though they didn't teamed up with Weegee, the battles took place in The Industrial States of Amereegee, Empiregee State, Nation of Hollyweegee, Tornado sections of Sea Haveegee and other states and places, Weegee and Owli later confronted Hitser in the Polie Territory, Weegee and Owli managed to destroy Hitser's Icy superweapon including The Weegee Killer enemy fighter planes. Hitser was later confronted by the Pollie Raiders leader; Pollie Polie where she cremated him to dust using a laser gun, ending the campaign. Seasongee's Greetings 2015 (Incomplete)Edit The campaign begun at the start of WeegMas, Santagee was delivering presents to the good pilots who done well with their combat skills, Samaweegee felt jealous that Santagee gives presents to the good Weegees, so he made Klanky Klaus and Gloomius Maxmius destroy Santagee by making him use Snow Zeppelins, Wind Turbines, Snow Turbines and snow-related weapons to ruin WeegMas, Klanky and Glommius accepted to destroy WeegMas. But Owli found out that they were about to ruin WeegMas, so he told Yubee, Weegee and Nawdeeh that Samaweegee is ruining WeegMas, after Weegee heard this, he sent Owli, Pawleeh, Nawdeeh, Yubee, Zoweeh and Weegee Clone 6789 to save WeegMas. Owli and his 5 wingmen were flying Generals/Peacemakers/Vampires/Gunslingers/Kestrels and Brigand planes to the ISA to destroy a wave of Snow Zeps that was attempting to freeze the ISA, the Snow Zeps were just too weak to defend themselves, one Snow Zep was disabled by Weegee Clone 6789 and he docked the Snow Zep to steal the plans for the Snow Weapons. After Samaweegee heard about this, he was not pleased and ordered every single Weegee Killer air pirate to invade one of Santagee's Milita Zeps and ordered Klanky to send a Wind Turbine to the North Pole to generate tornados, waterspouts and lightning to bring more damage to Santagee's Zep, but Owli and his large army of Owli Clones defended Santagee's zep and destroyed the Turbine with the help of the Punkeeh Shark Maulers Artillery boats and planes. After another failed attempt, Samaweegee was furious and launched a super zep with AA Ice Plasma Turrets and AA Turrets to invade the Empireegee State and made Klanky launch a large squadron to wipe out Santagee Sky Gee Wiki Edit Link: http://sky-gees.wikia.com/wiki/Sky_Gees_Wikia Gallery Edit